1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for fastening an optical disc to a disc carrier, and more particularly relates to a fastening device that can fasten the optical disc simply by one-hand operation of the user.
2. Related Art
Optical discs, such as compact discs, versatile compact discs and CD-ROMs, are now a kind of widely used information storage media in our daily life for storing music, video or digital information. Currently, an optical disc is generally a round plane disc with a diameter of about 120 mm and having a central through hole. Outside the center hole, there is a circular disused portion with a width about 15 mm. Outside the center disused portion, there is the circular data portion. Finally, at the periphery of the disc, there is a circular outer disused portion having a width about 1 mm. To prevent the disc from being spoiled or damaged, an optical disc can be generally stored in a disc cassette, as shown in FIG. 1. The disc cassette includes a base, a cover and a holder. The base and the cover are made of transparent plastic by an injection molding process as two separated elements and pivotally linked into a foldable box. The holder is mounted on the base for grasping the optical disc and prevent the disc from contacting its data and reflective surfaces to the surfaces of the holder. Some grasping fingers are formed in the center portion of the disc cassette for holding the disc at the center hole. The grasping fingers have to be elastic and strong enough for fixing the disc in position by the center hole. The center hole is an ideal portion for holding the disc since the adjacent disused portion has no data formed thereon. The holder is also made of plastic by injection molding, and utilizes the elastic characteristics of plastic for the grasping force.
In the aforesaid conventional disc cassette, in order to fasten the optical disc, the grasping fingers of the holder have to be elastic and strong enough. Therefore, when using, the user has to push the disc into or pull it out from the grasping fingers of the holder with a certain force against the grasping force of the fingers. As a result, unsuitable force may be applied to the disc and cause a bending or even damage to the disc.
For storage of the optical discs, the user may use the original cassettes and collect them with a magazine, or use a storage tower or cabinet that includes a plurality of carriers for holding optical discs. The storage device generally holds the optical discs at the rims instead of the center holes.
Some kinds of disc cassette or holder are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,511,194; 5,533,615; 5,845,771; 5,924,564 and 5,938,020.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,194 discloses a magazine and a plurality of disc holders for supporting a plurality of discs in the magazine. The magazine comprises a pair of opposite walls lying in parallel planes and having an open side between said walls through which the disc holders can be inserted in and removed from the magazine. The disc holders each comprises a plate with attachment means for attaching a disc to one side or each side of the plate. The attachment means comprise spring fingers lying on an imaginary circle having a diameter larger than that of the disc for engaging the disc at its peripheral.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,771 discloses a case for a compact disc, which has an upper cover provided with a number of first bars and a lower cover integrally formed and pivotally connected with the upper cover and provided with a number of second bars alternately displaced with the first bars of the upper cover, such that two compact discs are able to be retained within the case. The bars for holding the discs still apply grasping force to the discs and could damage the discs if not being well operated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,615, a disk storage case also comprises a cover, a planar surface with a receptacle, and retention means. The retention means include a fixed lip and a pivotable lip operated by a button. Instead of conventional retention means at the center hole, the retention means work at the rim of the disc. But the placing or releasing of the disc has to be operated by the user with one hand holding the disc, and the other hand operating the retention means.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,564, the disk storage device applicable to a disc cassette includes a bottom shell, an upper shell and a disc holder plate. A further spring element is fastened to the disc holder plate for imparting a pressure to the stored disc and causing the center hole of the stored disc to be firmly retained in engagement with a retainer flange adapted to engage the center hole of the stored disc. The operations still require two hands of the user. And, the components are more complicated and costly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,020, a cassette for storing disc includes a lower shell and an upper shell that is pivotally connected to the lower shell. At least one release button, in a starting position, holds the upper shell in a fixed location relative to the lower shell. In a release position, the release button allows the pivoting of the upper shell relative to the lower shell. After pivoting the upper shell upwardly relative to the lower shell, the compact disk is released. The cassette won""t apply significant clamping force to the disc, but it requires mechanisms of upper shell, lower shell and release button.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a holder with simpler fastening construction that can hold an optical disc by the rim of the disc.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fastening device for an optical disc holder that can be operated by one hand of the user.
A fastening device for an optical disc holder according to the present invention includes a fixed clamp and at least a resilient clamp formed on a carrier. The fixed clamp and the resilient clamp are formed on opposite positions along a longitudinal direction on one side of the carrier for holding the rim of the disc by resilient force of the resilient clamp. The resilient clamp locates against the insertion direction of the optical disc so as to be moved for receiving the disc when being pressed, and retrieve to a normal position for fastening the disc in place by incorporating with the fixed clamp.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.